The way the wind blows
by air ehh ca x43
Summary: Massie Block had a secret. and everyone found out. there was a chance to start over, and so she took it. but why is her past haunting her? and why is the only person she wants to get away from, following her.massington.
1. Chapter 1

I took a deep breath, and got out of the car. Issac came around the other side with all my luggage.

"Would you like me to take this to your room?" he asked.

"Yes, please," I relpied.

On the outside, I looked calm and ready, but on the inside, I was freaking out. It was a whole new school, new people, new everything, and that scared me. I had become so familiar with my life back in New York, everyone knew me and had known everyone. But here, no one new me. No one knew my past, where I had come from and what had happened there. That's part of the reason I came here to New Jersey. Not too far from home, incase I ever wanted to go back, but right now, that seemed like a nonoption. I needed to start over, to become the person that I was supposed to become, and not the messed up person I had actually became. A chance to start over, a chance that came knocking on my door.

"Where is it?" Issac asked.

"I'm not sure," I said shrugging my shoulders. "Let's go find the main office."

I pullde the map out of my pants, and slowly walked in the direction I hoped would be the way to the office.

It didn't take me long to find it, and I stepped inside, Issac right behind me.

"You are?" said a lady from behind the desk.

"Massie. Massie Block," I smiled. "I'm new here."

"Oh, yes. I heard someone new was coming,. Hold on, I'll get your things."

She stepped into a small room behind the desk, and came back out a few moments later.

"Here's a map of the school, your schedule, and our rules," she handed my a couple of papers.

"Thank you," I said.

"You can go to your room, and get ready for dinner, which will be ser ved in an hour."

I nodded and left the small office.

"Which way?" Issac asked.

I opened the map, "Follow me."

We weaved our way through buildings and people, finally to make it to the building where I would be staying. I looked at my room number, then shoved the papers into my purse. It didn't take me long to find my room, and when I did, I noticed the door was wide open. I stepped inside, and looked around.

There was two beds each on either sides of the room. Pink carpet covered the whole room, walls and ceiling as well as the floor. There were two desks, one littered with papers, notebooks, cds, and random clothing items, and the other with nothing on it. There were two doors, which I assumed to be closets.

All of a sudden, the one door opened and a shirt flew out and landed on my head.

"Ahhh!" I screeched wipping the shirt off my head as a girl flew out of the closet.

"Omigod! I had no idea you were there, so sorry!" she smiled. "I'm Sienna."

"Massie," I smiled.

"I know! I've been waiting for you to come for like ever! A rommate! I always, always, wanted one!" she gave me a quick squeeze and I was happy that we were friends already.

I stepped back so I could take her in. Her bright red hair was down and shraightened to perfection. She had pale skin and freckles, with beautiful green eyes. She was wearing a green shirt, with a light blue skirt, which was very weird.

She must have noticed me staring at her outfit because she cried, "Oh, please! Don't worry this is so not an outfit! I'm just trying to figure out what to wear tomorrow on my date!"

"That explains the shirt that landed on my head," I laughed.

"Yeah," she giggled. "Sorry about that."

"It's cool," I smiled. "So whose this date with?"

"The cutest guys ever!" she screamed. "I've been crushing on him forever and he _finally_ asked me out."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"A very fancy resturant," she said. "So fancy, I can't even pronounce its name."

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah, and I don't even have a freakin dress that I like!" she huffed.

"Well, um, I'm sure you wont like anything, but if you want you can look through my stuff and see if there is anything you like," I offered.

"Thanks!" she beamed.

I turned around to get my luggage from Issac but he was already gone. So much for saying goodbye I thought glumly. I grabbed my suitcase that had all my dresses in it.

"Anything in here your welcome to," I pointed to the suitcase.

"You're a life savor!" she said pulling out dress after dress.

I wasn't sure why let her borrow my stuff. I mean, back home I didn't even let people touch my stuff.

"Hey, can we go shopping one day?" I asked. "I need some knew stuff."

"Yes!" she screeched. "I love shopping!"

I smiled as my phone vibrated. I took it out to read the message.

**Alicia**: Is evrything okay there? How was your trip?

I sighed. I had told her more than enough times that I wanted her to leave me alone here. I wanted to forget about my past and live in my future. And she was in my past, so she needed to go.

**Massie**: I told you Leesh, we cant b friends anymore.

**Alicia**: I don't get y!

**Massie**: Ill call you later.

**Alicia**: 

I sighed and shoved my phone into my bag.

"Who was that?" Sienna asked.

"No one," I replied. She was no one to me now that I had started this new life.

"Oh, okay." Sienna sounded disapointed, but I was glad she dropped it.

I began to unpack.

Soon Sienna said, "Time for dinner!"

"Kay," I said, getting up to walk out of the room.

"You can sit with me and my friends," Sienna offered.

"Thanks," I said, and for the frst time in a while, I meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up!" I heard someone scream before I felt something hit my head.

"Ow!" I sat up rubbbing my head.u with

"Please, I hit you with a pillow. It didn't hurt _that_ bad." Sienna laughed.

I smiled. Sienna and I had instantley clicked. We already acted like we had been best frends forever.

_The best friend I've never had_, I thought. Alicia came into my mind and shook her out. Alicia may have thought we were best friends, but we weren't. I didn't have any best friends back home.

"Girl, we got class in like an hour. And we still have to eat." Sienna brushed her hair vigorously.

"Ugh, I'll never make it!" I screeched.

She laughed and threw me my brush. I carefully straightened my light brown hair, and put on some makeup, making sure I looked good for my first day. I threw on dark jeans and a cute top.

"Lets go," Sienna said.

"Coming!" I grabbed my stuff and my phone.

I turned my phone on and saw that I had a message.

**Alicia**: u didn't call me.

**Alicia**: if you don't call me soon, im coming up.

_Oh god,_ I thought.

"Listen, Sienna," I said. "I'm going to skip breakfast, theres something I have to take care of."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yep, don't worry I have some granola bars in my bag," I smiled.

"Want me to stay here with you?" she offered.

"No," I waved her off. "'I'm good."

"Kay, see you soon!"

I shut the door and dialed her number.

"Massie!" she screeched.

"Um, hey," I said.

"So tell me, why can't we stay friends?" she sounded sad.

"I just…its just…I need to forget about everything there. So many bad things have happened and everyone hates me and I just need to forget," I said.

"But why forget me? I was there for you when everything went bad. I was there when you went bad. I've been nothing but nice." Alicia started crying.

"Alicia, you don't want me in your life, you really don't. So stop trying to talk to me." I sternly said.

"But Massie…" Alicia started to say but I hung up.

I shut my phone off. I knew I was being harsh, but that girl was totally bringing down my vibe.

I hurried to catch up with Sienna because the phone call hadn't taken that long.

"Nevermind," I said when I caught up to her. "I think I'll eat with you.  
"Great!"

I fake smiled as we speed- walked to the café.

As soon as I steped into the café, everyone went silent. No one was ever really new here, it was such a prestigious school. But I thought that everyone had gottten used to me last night at dinner.

I followed Sienna to her usual table, flled with all girls. It was the only one that didn't have a mixture of girls and boys, which creeped me out.

"Hey guys!" I said polietly. I had met them all last night but hadn'tbothered to learn there names.

"Hey," they said back and continued to eat there breakfast.

I went up to the buffet to get some breakfast.

"Your new here, right?"

I turned my head to see the prettiest girl I had ever met.

Her long buttery blonde hair flowed to her elbow, and her eyes were as blue as the sea. She wore dark skinny jeans with pumps, and a plain white t-shirt. She had a belt the size of Texas that showed off how skinny she was.

"Um, yeah." I replied not sure why she was talking to me.

"I'm Anna." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you," I stuck out my hand.

She ignored my hand.

"I sit over there," she waved towards a table that only had six seats, the smallest in the café.

There was one girl and three boys seated at the table.

"Ok?" I said, not knowing how this aplied to me.

"Come sit with us," she said, and without waiting for my response, she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, i know so far this has been kinda boringg, but ipromise its going to get exciting. and thanks to everyone who revieweedd. youu rockk. im probably going to posst another chapter after this, so enjoy.:].**

I took my time getting my food then, without even consulting Sienna, I went to sit with Anna.

"I figured you would come," Anna said smiling.

"Just to see what you wanted," I replied cooly.

"Well, first off, we wanted to get you away from _them_," she poiinted to Sienna's table and made a face.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked.

"Can you say lesbians?" the other girl asked.

I crinkled my eyes in confusion, then stared at the other girl.

She was almost as pretty, if not prettier, than Anna. Her super long dark brown was as straight as it could have possibly been. Her eyes were brown, and her face was tan. She was wearing a miniskirt and a dark brown t-shirt.

"They all sit together, and have parties together, and like never talk to boys," Anna shuddered. "It's kind of creepy."

"Why do you care if I sit with them or not?" I asked.

"Because your actually pretty, not as pretty as us, but pretty. " the brown haired girl said.

"Thanks," I smiled. "And you are?"

"Richelle."

"I'm Massie Block," I said.

"We know, every boy has been asking us who you are and if we had your number. They will be so all over you." Anna smiled. "Which is totally why we asked you to sit with us."

"I see," I said, even though I didn't.

"Let's see your schedule," she said waving her hand in front of my face.

I pulled the paper out of my new Coach purse, "Here."

"Hm, most of your classes are with us, except two." She smiled.

"Cool."

I turned my head to the three boys sitting at our table. One was tan with dark brown hair and green eyes . He was muscular, but not as muscular as the boy sitting to his right. That guy had blonde hair and brown eyes. He reminded me of a Golden Retriever. The one sitting right next to me was, in my opinion, the cutest of the three. He had strawberry blonde hair, and freckles covered his face. His green eyes were beautiful, and I couldn't help but stare.

"Ops, my bad," Anna said. "I forgot to introduce you."

"That's Jake," Richelle said pointing towards the tan one.

"Derrick," Anna waved her hand towards the blonde one.

"And this one," Richelle said leaning over to sqeeze his knee, "is Brendon."

"Are you dating?" I asked.

"Ha," Anna chuckled. "As if."

"We don't date." Richelle explained.

"Oh," I said.

Jake looked at his watch, "Time for class. Let's go Anna."

She stood up, "Your first class isn't with us, but Brendon is in it."

I watched as Richelle and Derrick stood up and walked away.

"Don't even think about putting a move on Brendon, he is Richelle's." Anna whispered in my ear.

I nodded and she left, along with Jake.

"Let's go," Brendon said.

I just smiled and let him take me to class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so heres some drama. I promise it will get better, cuz it kinda sucks right now. but i have an amazing idea for the ending. so review. I might post another chapter today. or not. idk. but review, it will make my day:]. Also, give me some pairng idea, and some plot ideas. kthankks.**

"It's a long way to the math building," he said.

"You have a whole math building?" I asked, astonished.

He chuckled, "We have a building for every subject."

"Wow, I'm not used to that." I said.

"Come from a small town?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that," I replied.

"Your funny," he said.

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

"Want to go out sometime?" he asked.

I froze. I liked this guy a lot, but hadn't Anna told me that he was Richelle's? There was no way I was making Anna and Richelle mad at me on the first day.

"Um, aren't you and Richelle like, a thing?" I asked.

"Ugh," he groaned. "That's what she thinks, but I'm not into her… anymore."

"I have a feeling she wouldn't be too happy if I went out with you, and I don't want to make enemies on the first day," I smiled apolegetically.

"It can be our little secret," he smiled. "I won't tell anyone."

I thought about it. I really wantd to to go out out with this kid but what if he was tricking me? What if Anna and Richelle set this up to see if I was a loyal friend?

He noticed me hesitating, and grabbed my hand, "I promise."

I looked at his face and he looked so innocent I had to say yes.

"Ok," I smiled. "Your on."

We reached the math building and he pecked my lips, right before we went inside. I blushed and smiled.

*

"Oh my god!" Sienna came running up to me in Science, the only class I had without any of my other friends. "Why wer you sitting with them at breakfast?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I wanted to meet some new people."

"They are like…" Sienna tried to find a word to fit what she was trying to say. "Popular!"

"I noticed," I said smiling.

They walked around like they owned the place, which they pretty much did. Everyone gave them compliments, and seemed too afraid to carry a normal conversation with them.

"What happened?" Sienna whipped out her notebook. "Tell me everything!"

"Um, they asked me to sit with them and I did. We got to know each other and…Are you writing this down?" I looked at Sienna.

"Um, yeah," she said looking at me guiltly. "I think it would be cool to write this in the school paper. I mean, everyone wants to know what they talk about!"

"No way," I said. "I'm not telling you anything they say, unless you promise not to write an article on it."

"Ugh, why not?" Sienna slammed her notebook shut.

"Now I get why they call you lesbian," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" her face got all red.

"Nothing." I said, a little too quickly.

"You think I'm a lesbian?" she practically shouted.

"No!" I said. "Calm down, people are staring!"

Which was true because now everyone in the room was staring.

"No, I will not calm down!" Sienna said. "I thought you were my friend!"

"I am!" I screec hed. "I didn't say you were, they did! Ok? So yell at them if you want to!"

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"It's cool, but could you not tell them I told you that?" I pleaded.

"Sure," she smiled. "If you do a favor for me."

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Ask questions about me and see what they say, then tell me." She smiled.

"Done."

I sat quietly for the remander of class. It was my first day and I had already gotten myself into two bad situations. But I was used to that. If Anna and Richelle ever found out about this, I would be so dead. Literally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, three chpaters in one day. Im so proud of myself, consideriing i never update. well review. tell me what you want to happen! **

"So, I think the boys are sneaking in later." Anna said with a smirk.

"Oh my god, so much fun!" Richelle said.

Richelle, Anna, and I were all sitting on Anna's bed, sipping hot chocolate, and talking. There room was ten times bigger than mine and Sienna's. I asked them how they got such a big room, but they didn't answer, just laughed.

"Yeah, you know what?" Anna said.

"What?" I said.

She glanced at me and spoke directly to Richelle, "I think we should start dating."

"For real?!" Richelle said excitedly. "I'm so beyond ready to date Brendon!"

I laid on the bed feel slightly punctured. I would hate it if Richelle and Brendon started dating. I mean, he was sort of mine, wasn't he?

"I know, you guys would make such a cute couple! Don't you think so, Massie?" she looked at me.

"Totally!" I said with fake enthusiam.

"I have a plan," Anna smiled.

"Oh, boy." Richelle giggled.

"Wait." I held up my palm. "Who do you want to start dating?" I asked Anna.

"Duh, Jake," Richelle rolled her eyes. "It's so obvious."

I nodded.

"That means you so have to date Derrick," Anna squealed. "Oh my god, this will be so perfect!"

"But I don't like Derrick!" I protested.

They both threw a glare at me.

"Why?" Richelle asked. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"No, I just…" Anna cut me off.

"Do you like someone else?" she snarled.

"No, I don't…" I got cut off again.

"Because Jake and Brendon are our boys." Richelle said.

"Yeah, and they like us, not you." Anna said.

"You know what?" I said. "I think I'm starting to like Derrick."

"That's what we thought."

*

"Truth or dare?" Anna asked Brendon.

Now, we were all sitting on Anna's bed. The boys had snuck out of their dorm and came to and Richelle's. I had gone and gotten some stuff for over night, because I was going to camp out in there place tonight.

I remembered back to my conversation with Sienna:

"Are you going to find out stuff about me tonight?" she asked as I stuffed my bags with bathroom products.

"Duh, that's why I'm going," I lied.

"Okay," she sighed. "Make sure you do!"

"I already told you I would," I replied, annoyed.

"Well just make sure you do, or else," Sienna looked mad.

"Or else what?" I asked.

"I'm not going to say, just make sure you get information." She snarled.

I was taken aback. She was acting super weird. She was so nice the night before and during the day that I was scared.

"Why do you want this information so bad?" I asked.

"Because I just do, It's none of your business anyways." She rolled her eyes.

"Well if your going to be mean then I'm not going to talk about you tonight!" I screeched.

"Yes, you will." She smiled.

"No, I wont." I said.

"Don't, and then see what happens." She said.

I walked through the door and then turned to look at her, "You really don't know who your messing with."

"I think I do," she slammed the door in my face.

I brought myself back to realitly and shook my head. I had to forget about that.

"Dare." Brendon said.

"You, Richelle, closet. Now." Anna smiled then winked at Richelle and me.

"How long?" he asked.

"Till I say," I said and everyone looked at me.

"Yeah, till Massies says, " Anna smiled at me, and I returned it.

"Okay," he and Richelle went in the closet.

"They are in there till they start dating, okay?" Anna whispered in my ear.

"Duh," I said. "But how do I know when?"

"Hmm," she said. "I'm thinking Richelle is going to let us know when."

After awhile we heard talking in the closet, and then everything went quiet again.

"Time to come out!" I said, after getting a nod from Anna.

Nothing happened.

"Go open the door," Anna pushed me towards it.

"No way," I said backing up. "What if they are _doing_ something?"

"Sucks for them," she pushed me back towards the door. "Open it."

I pounded on the door and then opened it.

Anna and Brendon were making out on the floor of the closet. I almost fainted right then and there but I kept my cool. But that didn't stop the flow of questions in my brain. How could he do this? I thought he liked me? He said he had no interest in her!

"Come on lovebirds," I hadn't known Anna was standing next to me. She nudged them with her foot. "Times up!"

They, miraculosly, came out of the closet.

"Were dating!" Richelle announced and grabbed his hand.

My mouth dropped open. How could he?!

He gave me an apologetic look and I turned away.

Anna gave me a confused look and I mouthed, "Fake surprised!"

She nodded, "Oh my god! I had no idea you two were into each other! Congrats!"

"Thanks," Richelle beamed.

When no one was looking, Brendon mouthed sorry to me.

I rolled my eyes and looked straight at Anna, "You and Jake's turn!"


	6. Chapter 6

**this story was boring me to tears. So i went in for the kill. literally. Review?**

***

Chapter 6.

"Hey, Mass, wait up!" I heard the familiar voice from behind me, then jumped to quicken my pace.

"Mass, you can't avoid me forever!" his footsteps came more rapidly.

I didn't bother to answer, he didn't deserve one.

"Maasiiieee, pleasee," I rolled my eyes and forced my legs to walk quicker.

"Just let me talk to you," he begged.

"Please?" he said right in my ear.

I jumped, I hadn't noticed that he had caught up. I started to jogg, but he caught up fairly quickly.

"Leave me alone!' I muttered stopping.

"Don't do this," he grabbed my hand.

"No. You don't do this!" I gestured to our intwined fingers, then ripped mine hand from him.

"I had to start dating her," he explain.

"Sure you did," I said.

"She would have known something was up," he pulled his arms around my waist, and I slapped them away.

"Yeah, you not dating her equals me and you dating," I said sarcastically.

"Come on, I'm fake dating her!"

I almost believed him. Looking in his beautiful eyes, it was almost impossible. But I forced myself to think about breakfast this morning, where they had practically been inhaling each other. And I had to sit there and watch it.

"Well as long as your _fake dating_ her, we are not an item." I made a face at him.

"Please, your the only one I want." he begged.

"I'm not letting you cheat on one of my friends. With me!" I screeched.

"Just for awhile," he protested.

"Dump her." I demanded.

"I can't," he said.

"Then we, are nothing but friends," i started to walk away.

"Wait!" he called.

I turned around and his lips pressed tightly to mine. Our lips moved in perfect synchrization, and I couldn't remember another time were I had a kiss like this. After a minute, I reliazed who I was kissing, and quickly pulled away.

"We can make this work," he whispered into my hair.

And it seriously took all my will, to turn around and walk away.

*

"Massie!" Sienna called and patted the seat right next to her. "Come sit by me."

I hesitated, then sat down. Sienna wouldn't be happy with me, when she found out I had no information to give to me.

"So let me hear it!" she said excitedly. "I was waiting for you alllll day!"

"Sienna I..." I started to say.

"I don't care if its mean...I already knew it would be. Just let me hear it!" Sienna said.

"I'm sorry..." I started to say again.

"Just say it!" she screamed and everyone in the class turned to look.

I gave her a stern look, until everyone faced forward again.

"Sorry, but please?"

"Would you let me finish?" I huffed. "I didn't ge ta chance to ask, everytime I brought it up they said something to make me drop it."

Her faced turned red, then purple, then blue.

"Sienna breathe!" I whispered so not to call atttention to the class again.

"I am," she rolled her eyes.

"Your not mad?" I asked.

"Nope, you will ask another time." she winked. "So you wanna get ice cream after class today?"

"I would love to," I smiled.

"Okay!"

*

"Yum, I love ice cream!" Sienna said slurping up ice cream from her cone.

"Me too," I agreed.

"Lets go for a walk by the pond," she said, smiling.

"Uh, okay," I said, getting up.

We walked out by the pond and I was shocked by the beauty of it.

'Why isn't anyone around?" I asked.

"Well, we aren't really allowed back here, someone drowned last year, but as long as theres not a lot of people back here, no one really cares."

"Oh," I said. "As long as we aren't going to get in trouble."

"Don't worry, we wont." she promised.

Then she grabbed my arm and threw me into the pond, hard.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" I screeched, angry.

"You didn't do what I asked." she said. "And you know what happens to people who don't listen to me? They die."

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Shut up," she kicked me. "No one can hear us!"

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"Absoletly not," she smiled wickedly.

Then she grabbed my head, and dunked it under the water.

I strugged with all my might. i was not letting her kill me! She was my friend, right? I hit her arm, hard, and she was knocked over.

I came to the top of the water and took a huge breath.

"I killed someone here before, I'll do it again!" she screeched.

"HELP! HELP!" my words didnt come out half as loud as I wanted them to.

"Shut up!" she shoved my head under the water again.

This time, I was prepared. I hit her in the stomach, and she released me.

I held her under the water, and hit her hard in the stomach, then the face. She struggled, but I kept hitting. I knew that if I killed her, she wouldn't be able to hurt her.

And its not like I hadn't killed anyone before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

"Massie, where have you been?" Anna asked as I walked into the room.

"Sorry, wasn't feeling well." I said.

"And now you, miracously, feel well again?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I had cramps, I took medicine. Are you okay with that?" I asked agitated.

She shrugged her shoulders and I sat down next to her on the bed.

The truth was I had spent over an hour in my room after my and Sienna went on a walk by the pond. On the outside, I probably looked calm, while I was dripping wet and walking back to my dorm. I had smiled to the people I reconized, and acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. People had stared and look confused, but I just kept walking. Once inside my room though, it was a different story. I kept visualzing killing Sienna. The way when I brought her up for air, she had pleaded, but I was already too angry. The way after awhile, her body went limp. How I had drug her out to the middle of the pond, and shoved her down to the bottom. As soon as I got into the room, I took and shower, and put on clean clothes. Then I had dryed my hair and sat there for a half an hour, crying. I had promised myself that I wouldn't kill another person. I had promised Alicia, and my parents. i had promised basically everyone in New York. I had broken my promise.

"Hey, have you guys seen Sienna?" I asked. "She was supposed to meet me for ice cream, but she never showed."

"Ugh, please stop hanging out with her." Richelle begged.

_You don't have to worry about that anymore._ "Shes is my roomate!"

"Move in here," Anna said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Sure." she shrugged her shoulders and I smiled.

_Great cover up,_ I congradulated myself. Now, when the police asked Anna if I was the one who murdered Sienna, Anna would say that Sienna had never met me for ice cream.

As the two of them chatted on I thought back to my old life, in New York.

_It was a cold October day, and I was over my best friend's house, Dylan._

_"I'm soo fat!" she complained._

_"Your anything but," I said._

_"Your lucky your so skinny," she looked wistfully at my flat stomach._

_"Your skinny too!" I insisted._

_"No, I'm definetly not." she rolled her eyes._

_"At least your not ugly!" I said, even though I knew I wasn't ugly._

_"Please, Massie. The guys are all over you," she smirked._

_"I wish," I said._

_She rolled her eyes, "Your just trying to make me feel better."_

_"Well, maybe I'm not ugly." I said._

_"Your so lucky you life is perfect." she sighed._

_"My life is soo not perfect." I said._

_"Yes it is."_

_"At least your parents don't abuse you." I whispered._

_I hadn't meant to say it. I knew my parents loved me, they just had a problem with drinking. I was just so annoyed with people telling me my life was perfect, I couldn't help but to let them know otherwise._

_"What?!" she was freaking out._

_"Chill, Dyl. It's fine." I said._

_"No it isn't. If this is true, we have to tell someone. An adult!" she reached for her phone._

_I smacked it out of her hand. "You will not tell anyone. I trusted you with this!"_

_"I never said I wouldn't tell," she pointed out._

_"But still," I said. "Don't do this."_

_"I have to," she reached for her phone, unsucessfully._

_"I do not want to be taken away from my parents!" I huffed, tears sliding down my face._

_"They are hurting you!" she answered._

_"No they aren't, I was kidding." I lied._

_She reached over and lifted up my shirt. Purple bruises strechted over my stomach._

_"I'm calling," she said._

_"They will kill me! My parents will kill me!" I screamed._

_"You will stay with me, no one will hurt you!" she said._

_I was hysterical, she couldn't tell. She didn't know what my parents were capable of. I did. She had to believe me._

_"Trust me," I said. "I know how to handle this."_

_"You don't!" she said. "I'm telling and I'm not changing my mind so stop trying to make me!"_

_She grabbbed the phone from my hand and quickly started to dial._

_I turned to look around the room, for something to stop her with. My eyes fell apon a lamp, that had been broken. The sharp edges were perfect. But, could I really go through with this? She was my best friend. I couldn't hurt her._

_At that moment, I wasn't planning on killing her, just threating her. I had seen my parents do it before. It didn't look hard, but it definetly scared the person._

_I grabbed the lamp and held it over her head. "Put down the phone." It was a command._

_She looked with wide eyes at the lamp, then at me. She didn't believe I would hurt her. She shook her head._

_I didn't know what to do._

_"Mom!" Dylan said into the phone._

_I brought the lamp down as hard as I could, and she screamed. I looked at the phone, which was lying shut on the floor._

_No one heard her scream, I thought to myself._

"Massie? Are you okay?" Anna's voice sounded hysterical, and far away.

I brought myself back to reality, and reliazed I was sobbing.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about my best friend back home. She died a few years back." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Richelle said, sounded not the lest but sorry.

"Thanks," I smiled.

But the images of Dylan flooded my mind, and I couldn't help thinking that there was something seriously wrong with me. How could any sane person kill her best friend?

**Okay. so now you guys are getting an idea of her secrets from back home. But thats not even close to all of them. And thats just some of her past. Review, if you want me to update again.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Police were all over the place, thanks to me.

Reporters stood outside the gates of the school, trying to get in. They were think about closing the school, until they found out what happened to Sienna, but no one could prove that she was actually murdered. For right now, she was just missing. For the students, well, everyone was pretty much freaked. I mean its not everyday that someone goes missing. Everyone was making sure they locked there doors tight, and never went anywhere they were supposed to.

I wasn't worried, about anything. People asked me how I was so calm, and I told them she probably just ran away, no biggy. But of course, I was the one everyone wanted to interview. I was her roomate, after all.

"Where do you think Sienna is?" they would ask.

All I could do was answer that i hadn't known her for long, and she had seemed nice enough, I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to kill her.

I was really okay with everything, and nothing really bothered me. I couldn't get caught. I had took her body out of the pond, that had taken a lot of effort. I took it out to the woods, where I had dug a huge hole. I droped her body into it, then pushed dirt over the hole. I put leaves naturally overtop, so it wouldn't look suspicious.

The only thing i could have gone without, was when her parents came. I felt very guilty watching them cry, but the feeling didn't last long. She deserved to die. She had killed people before. And that sort of person, had to be killed.

Brendon still tried to get me to change my mind about dating him but I still didn't know if i could.

The days went by and all was normal, until the day _she_ came.

I had forgotten about my phone, I didn't need it. And just like she said she would, she showed up.

"I told you I would come," Alicia said, floating through my doorway.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked astonished.

"Next time, you should really turn your phone on," she winked.

"Get out." I pointed to the doorway.

"I live here now." she shrugged her shoulders and began unpacking.

"No. No, no, no, no." I said.

"Massie, get over it. I know that you want to start over, and I wouldn't want to mess with that. But your not starting over."

I looked at her. She was insane.

"What?" she asked. "Your not. I heard about Sienna, that girl who went missing. How did you kill her?"

"I didn't!"

"Did she make fun of your incessive snoring?" she smirked.

"I didn't kill anyone."

"Please, I know you Massie. And even though you kill people, I still want to be your friend."

"Aren't you afraid I'll hurt you? That I'll kill you?" I huffed.

"No." she frowned. "You wouldn't do that to me. Like I said, I know you."

"So you want to tell me about the school?" she smiled.

"No."

"Any cute boys?"

"No."

"Work with me here!" she begged.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "You've been nothing but nice and helpful."

"It's no biggy, don't worry about it." she began unpacking her things.

"We aren't friends, you know." I said.

"Have you made friends here?" she asked.

"Well..." I said. "Theres Anna and Richelle but they aren't as close as..."

"Sienna." Alicia finished for me. I glared at her. "What? You have a knack for killing your best friends."

"I do not have a _knack_ for killling." I insisted.

"Whatevs."

From then on we spent most of our time together. I guess you could say in a sense we had become best friends. But she refused to let me used that term. I'm guessing it had something to do with the killing thing.

*

"Massie." Brendon wound his arms around my waist.

"Brendon." I said smiling.

He leaned in and we kissed. I had finally given in. He was the most perfect guy ever, we belonged together. I knew we could never date publically, but that was fine by me. The only person who knew about us was Alicia, and she would never tell.

"Want to go to dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Can't."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm going out with Richelle." he said appogetically.

"Right." I rolled my eyes, and unwound his hands from my waist.

"Baby, don't do this."

"You don't know how hard this is for me." I said.

"Yes I do!" he said.

"No you don't!" I huffed. "I'm going to start dating someone else and see how you feel about it."

"Don't" he warned.

"Then dump Richelle." I said.

"No."

"Fine," I said, and walked away.

*

I found Derrick sitting in the library, studying. I had noticed him flirting with me. Carrying my books to class, hugging me, making fun of me. I knew he liked me.

"Derrick!" I placed my hand over his as I sat down.

"Hey, Mass. What's up?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothing," I said. "So bored. Richelle and Brendon are going out, and so are Anna and Jake."

"Do you think Anna and Jake are going to start dating soon?" he asked.

"I hope not." I chuckled. "That leaves me the only one single!"

"Well, you don't have to be," he blushed and intwined our fingers together.

"What do you m..." but suddenly my lips were busy. Very busy.

"So what do you think?" he asked once we broke apart.

"I think I could get used to that." I winked. "Come up to my room around six?"

'I'll be there," he smacked my butt.

"Of course you will," I giggled and walked out of the library.

**Sucky chapter. Oh, well. good ones are coming. I have so many ideas. Review please? chapters come faster when you doo!**

**xoxoxox.**


End file.
